


Mine to Claim

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Brothels, Canon Compliant, Claiming, Cock Rings, Denial of Feelings, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in denial about feelings, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-TLJ, Prostitution, Self-Lubrication, The OC Ships It, Undressing, Virgin!Kylo, Voyeurism, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: When they get to talking over one too many drinks, Hux learns that Kylo is still a virgin. Hux has always been a bit of a voyeur and decides that not only does he need to help Kylo solve this dilemma, but Hux could benefit too. He brings Kylo to a brothel he has visited in the past but quickly realizes that he doesn't want anyone to claim Kylo but himself.





	Mine to Claim

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are iffy about an OC being involved, you can skip to the end notes for more details to decide if you'd like to continue reading. I will say that the OC doesn't actually do very much but you can decide for yourself. Also, this is my first ABO fic, wow! Hopefully it turns out okay lol.

"Oh, kriff off," Hux scoffed and drained the whiskey from his glass. He eyed the empty glass afterwards; how was the alcohol disappearing so quickly? "There's no way you're an omega. I would've smelled you."

 

"Suppressants," Kylo sighed the word into his own empty glass. "Snoke insisted."

 

Hux grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the side table between them and poured them another two fingers each. How many glasses had they had now? "He didn't want baby Rens running all over the place?" The thought of a mini army of Rens was, admittedly, a little scary to imagine and Hux drowned it with another gulp of whiskey.

 

Kylo tilted his head slightly, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "No. He just wanted everyone to assume I was an alpha, like you. It fit better with the image we were aiming for. No one is scared of an omega."

 

"True enough," Hux acknowledged. Opinions about omegas ranged from lust to reverence depending on which star system you were in, but fear never factored in. "Well you certainly don't act like an omega, if you even are one."

 

"I told you that I am," Kylo huffed and knocked back half his whiskey with one gulp and a grimace.

 

"And I told you; you don't smell like one," Hux pointed out. "Besides, Snoke has been dead half a year now. Don't tell me you're still on the suppressants."

 

When Kylo had killed Snoke six months earlier and claimed the title of Supreme Leader for himself, Hux had worried genuinely for the longevity of himself and the First Order. To say he had shared a rocky relationship with Kylo over the previous years would be a gross understatement. Yet a few short weeks after Snoke's death the animosity had drained from them both and they realized that not only had Snoke been invoking hatred and jealousy within them to keep them at odds, but they were actually quite effective colleagues. When Snoke was alive they never could've sat like this, drinking and sharing the intimate secrets of themselves.

 

"It just seemed easier," Kylo admitted with a half-hearted shrug. "Things are perilous already. Let's not add the Supreme Leader going into an unplanned heat and the whole First Order finding out he's an omega on top of it all."

 

Hux hummed in thought and took a smaller, slower sip. He let the whiskey burn at the back of his throat before he swallowed. His glass was nearly empty again and when he tilted his head the whole world seemed to tilt with him. A quick brush of his tongue along his front teeth confirmed that he couldn't feel them. Hux hadn't planned on drinking this much but it was too late now. The thought tumbled out of Hux's mouth before he could think about filtering himself. "I heard sex is a lot less satisfying for omegas when they're on suppressants."

 

Kylo's cheeks were already flushed from the alcohol but now the tips of his ears went red too. He didn't look up from his glass to meet Hux's curious gaze. "I wouldn't know either way."

 

"Meaning what?"

 

"Just what I said," Kylo mumbled.

 

It took three full seconds for the implication to sink in. "No kriffing way. Now you're just messing with me. Kylo, you're thirty-two years old."

 

"Yes."

 

"And you're trying to make me believe you haven't had sex?" Hux demanded. Kylo looked up at him, blinked owlishly, and shrugged again. Hux gaped slightly. "How is that possible when you look the way you do?"

 

Kylo blushed deeper and fidgeted with his glass. "When I was young I was a padawan and we were not to have any intimate relationships. Then when I became Snoke's apprentice he also didn't want me to form any connection that could pull me from him. I never had the opportunity."

 

"Do you _want_ to have sex?"

 

Kylo frowned at him, clearly trying to understand what Hux was asking him. They were both far too drunk. "Yes," Kylo answered after a moment.

 

"I know just where to take you," Hux proclaimed. "We'll have you taken care of properly."

 

Kylo's brow creased with deeper frown lines but instead of saying anything else he finished his drink and set the glass down. Almost immediately after that Kylo excused himself to return to his own room and sleep off his inevitable hangover. Hux finished his whiskey alone, thinking and planning until he stumbled into bed and passed out.

 

#

 

"You know, when you asked I thought you meant..." Kylo trailed off and when Hux glanced over at him, Kylo looked away. "Never mind."

 

"If you thought I was asking hypothetically, you should've spoken up before now," Hux told him. They were standing just inside the entrance of a brothel Hux visited on his rare shore leaves back when he had the time to take a shore leave at all. It was classy, discrete and filled with beautiful, experienced prostitutes. Hux and Kylo were dressed in non-descript officer attire to avoid being instantly recognized. "Do you have a preference? I can only vouch for the men but I'm sure they're all excellent."

 

"A man," Kylo confirmed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Other than that I have no idea."

 

Hux touched Kylo's forearm, hoping to alleviate some of Kylo's discomfort. "I'll take care of the rest," he said before walking ahead to meet with the hostess waiting to greet them. He asked if Jaime was available and when the hostess confirmed he was, Hux booked him immediately for two hours. Jaime was, in Hux's opinion, the most skilled prostitute here. He was gentle when he needed to be, rough when you wanted it, and could read you until he knew you better than you knew yourself. Hux made a few additional requests and then motioned for Kylo to join him as they were led into the establishment and to a private room.

 

The room was small but comfortable and softly lit. It had no windows but did have a holo-screen with a variety of scenery a client could choose while they waited. There was also a large bed against one wall, two wooden chairs against the opposite wall, and a closet in the corner packed with supplies. Kylo sat on the edge of the bed stiffly and Hux moved one of the chairs to the side of the bed, sitting to face Kylo with a few feet between them.

 

"You're... staying?" Kylo asked.

 

Hux rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Kylo's eyes. "Would it bother you? I kind of have a thing for watching..." Hell, talking about this stuff had been a lot easier the other day when they were both drunk. Now Hux just felt nervous, wondering what Kylo would think if Hux told him more; about how years ago at the Academy he had watched two cadets fumble their way through sex in the showers after one of their training classes and then had the best orgasm of his young life in his bunk later. About how after that Hux realized there was nothing that riled him up more than watching someone else get taken apart and fucked.

 

"Actually, I'd rather not be alone right now," Kylo admitted, looking visibly anxious.

 

"Kylo..." Hux hesitated. Maybe he had been thinking too much about himself and not enough about Kylo. "If you don't want this..."

 

"No, I do," Kylo said and took a deep breath. "I want to finally know what it's like." They were silent for a few seconds and then Kylo asked, "He's not going to be an alpha, is he?"

 

"No!" Hux rushed to answer. Even though Kylo was using suppressants and bonds were typically only forged when both partners were in their mating cycle, there was still the possibility of an emotional bond forming when any omega slept with an alpha if compatible enough. The mere thought of Kylo bonding with Jaime made Hux inexplicably agitated. "He's a beta."

 

Kylo exhaled heavily. "Okay, good."

 

It was in that moment that the door opened. Hux hadn't realized he was leaning so far forward in his chair and he sat back as Jaime closed the door and walked towards them. Jaime was dressed in loose black pants but was bare-chested and sockless. He had tanned skin, an athletic build, and knowing blue eyes that swept between them. "Good evening," Jaime greeted, his voice as deep and smooth as Hux remembered. "Armitage, it's a pleasure to see you." Jaime's hand ghosted over Hux's shoulder and Hux saw Kylo track the touch closely. Hux shivered, half from the caress and half from the heat he wanted to be jealousy in Kylo's expression. Wait; why did he want Kylo to be jealous? "And who have you brought to me?"

 

"Kylo; a colleague and friend," Hux introduced since Kylo didn't say anything. "I recently learned he's a virgin and wanted his first time to be a good one."

 

Jaime studied them both for a long moment and then hummed thoughtfully. "Is that so? Well, Kylo, I'm Jaime. Are you alright with us taking care of you tonight and making you feel good?" Kylo appeared to relax at the same time as Hux tensed with a sudden rush of anticipation. _Us_?

 

"Yes," Kylo confirmed.

 

"Wonderful." Jaime gave them a smile that could melt you. "Armitage, please undress Kylo and then I will begin."

 

"Me?" Hux swallowed hard. He hadn't planned for an active role.

 

"Your presence clearly calms him so yes," Jaime explained. "You said you wanted him to have a good first time, right?"

 

Hux looked at Kylo and noticed that Kylo's shoulders had relaxed further, proving Jaime correct. Hux did want Kylo to have a good first time, and not just for his own viewing pleasure. They may have been enemies for years but now Hux considered Kylo a genuine friend. He wanted Kylo to enjoy this. "Yes."

 

"Then go ahead," Jaime motioned Hux towards Kylo as if in offering. Then Jaime walked away to begin pulling some items from the closet.

 

Hux stood from his chair and slowly stepped between Kylo's spread legs. "Can I...?" he wavered until Kylo nodded quickly, and then Hux reached down and started to unbutton Kylo's black jacket starting from the neck down. He was standing close enough that they shared air as Hux quietly slid off the jacket and set it aside. Afterwards Hux hooked his fingers beneath the hem of Kylo's black tank top and pulled it upward, his mouth going dry when Kylo lifted his arms for the shirt to come off and inevitably show off his muscular arms and chest. The undershirt left Kylo's hair askew and when Hux brushed it out of his face absentmindedly he didn't miss Kylo's quiet intake of breath.

 

Hux couldn't stop himself from admiring the view of Kylo's exposed torso and didn't pull away when Kylo brushed a hand questioningly against Hux's hip. It was only the sound of Jaime moving the chairs around that broke him out of his haze. Without a word Hux slid to his knees and began undoing Kylo's belt, trying to remind himself that they were all adults here and he didn't need to act like a blushing teenager. Kylo's belt and heavy boots came off easily and then Hux unzipped Kylo's pants.

 

It was as Kylo lifted his hips for Hux to pull down his pants and underwear that the back of Hux's hand brushed against the bulge of Kylo's erection and felt it twitch. Hux felt his own cock throb and begin to swell in his pants at the realization that Kylo was getting hard just from Hux undressing him. Hux finished removing the last of Kylo's clothes and stood up to set them aside but not before getting an eyeful of Kylo's mostly-hard cock. Hux forced himself to sit back in his chair where Jaime had moved it before he did something like take Kylo into his mouth to taste his overheated skin.

 

Jaime stood fluidly and took Hux's place in front of Kylo who's gaze remained fixated on Hux until Jaime's hand gently caressed along Kylo's jaw and tilted his face upward. Hux's hands clenched into fists against his thighs when he thought Jaime was about to kiss Kylo, but he forced himself to relax when Jaime only caressed Kylo's bottom lip with his thumb and then nudged Kylo slowly onto his back on the bed. Jaime had moved the chairs so that they were at the bottom corner of the bed. This meant that when Kylo was sprawled out flat on the length of the bed Hux could enjoy a view of his body but also his ass.

 

Kylo's legs were bent with his knees angled in, subconsciously trying to block Jaime as the prostitute settled on the mattress. Jaime, patient and knowing, massaged his hands along Kylo's bare calves and thighs until Kylo finally relaxed and his knees fell apart. Hux watched Jaime's hands continue to massage skin, slowly inching upward as Kylo's cock filled out and curved up against his toned belly. As Jaime's fingers nudged against Kylo's hole for the first time, Kylo moaned softly and Jaime smiled. "I'm going to stretch you, alright?" he spoke in a soothing voice, not exactly sexy but what Kylo needed right now. "You will feel full but not pained."

 

Kylo nodded his consent and allowed Jaime to slide a hand under his hips to lift him up and slide a pillow beneath him. A bottle of lube was opened and Jaime coated two fingers before setting aside the bottle. Normally an omega's body would self-lubricate but between the suppressants and Kylo's nerves, Hux had requested that Jaime use lube to ensure nothing hurt. Both fingers rubbed between Kylo's ass cheeks, spreading lube liberally until the tip of one finger pressed against Kylo's hole again. The sight of Jaime's slick pointer finger beginning to sink into Kylo's body had Hux reaching down to palm himself through his pants, shocked to realize he was already fully hard.

 

Jaime was slow but relentless with the progress of his first finger, pausing only briefly when he must've felt some resistance from Kylo's body. Kylo took it so well, panting and flushed on the bed, and Hux pressed the heel of his hand more firmly against himself to draw out a tiny groan he failed to swallow down. Jaime didn't even blink but Kylo's eyes immediately flew to him, looking between Hux's face and moving hand. And then Jaime did something with his buried finger that made Kylo arch against the mattress with a gasp and Hux thought, _He's stunning_.

 

The room suddenly seemed too hot and Hux stripped off his jacket and belt hurriedly before grabbing at his pants' zipper. The teeth caught twice in Hux's rush to get them open and it was agonizing relief when Hux finally fished out his cock and got a hand around himself. Kylo was still staring at him with big, hungry eyes even as Jaime carefully nudged the tip of a second finger against Kylo's rim to stretch him without forcing it. Kylo's breath hitched as the second finger began to push in, his eyes clenching closed for a moment. Hux stroked himself tightly from base to tip and then teased the head of his cock with his palm at the sight of Kylo unravelling.

 

It took Kylo longer to adjust to the second finger compared to the first and Hux had to slow the movement of his hand to maintain his staying power. It was a constant struggle to stay in his chair and simply watch. The urge to move over to the bed, to touch Kylo, to take over built steadily. Kylo didn't make it easier, watching Hux raptly whenever his eyes weren't closed. Hux was enjoying the view of Kylo's ass stretched around the two fingers Jaime was thrusting into him, but it was Hux's first time being watched in return. Hux found that he liked Kylo's eyes on him and knowing that the sight of him jerking off was adding to Kylo's arousal. It was a dangerously addictive feedback loop of lust and pleasure.

 

Hux noticed that the crease of Kylo's ass was slick and when Jaime started to massage at Kylo's perineum and rim with the pad of a third finger, he didn't open the bottle of lube again. Hux was relieved that Kylo was enjoying himself enough to self-lubricate, though Kylo's arousal was overpowering the suppressants enough that Hux could smell his musk. _Kriff_ , Kylo hadn't been lying; he was definitely an omega and he smelled divine. Almost without conscious thought Hux dragged his chair closer until he could see Jaime's working fingers but also reach out and touch Kylo's leg with his free hand.

 

As soon as Hux touched him, Kylo's hips rose off the bed and he moaned, " _Hux_." Hux was floored that Kylo was literally being fingered open by a professional but it was his name Kylo called out. Hux felt heat pool in his gut as his heartbeat quickened, all at once wanting nothing more than to make Kylo say his name again. Jaime had taken advantage of Kylo's distraction to work in the third finger, opening Kylo as wide as he would need to be filled with a cock instead of fingers without discomfort. The wet sounds of Jaime's moving fingers were obscene but Hux could only focus on Kylo's voice as he reached down to lace his fingers with Hux's own. "Oh, kriff."

 

"You look amazing," Hux told him as he squeezed Kylo's hand. His other hand started stroking himself again as precome beaded at his tip.

 

"Hux, I... I want— _ah_!" Kylo couldn't finish a sentence and Hux watched as Jaime curled his fingers within Kylo's body for a moment and then withdrew them entirely. Kylo's cock had remained entirely untouched during the long minutes of preparation but Hux could see a small puddle of precome on Kylo's belly.

 

Jaime stood from the bed, wiped his fingers on his pants and then smoothly pushed them down and off. Hux could see that Jaime was hard as well as he stroked a dry hand over himself a few times, eyes taking in the sight of Kylo on the bed. That heat in Hux's gut flared up into a consuming flame and Hux held Kylo's hand so tightly that Kylo grunted at the pressure but didn't withdraw. Jaime was a professional and knew every trick to make a body sing with pleasure but a truth was roaring in Hux's ears that he couldn't ignore: Kylo wasn't Jaime's to claim. Hux was the one whose life had twined with Kylo years ago. He was the one who had fought with Kylo, beaten him and lost to him. He was the one to make Kylo fail, and help him succeed. Hux was the one who had seen Kylo in pain and in triumph, falling apart and rebuilding himself anew.

 

If anyone was going to share this new experience with Kylo, it was him. Kylo was no one's to claim except Hux's.

 

Time slowed as Jaime took a step forward to climb back onto the bed. "He's mine," Hux growled with such intensity that he felt Kylo's body shudder through their joined hands.

 

Jaime froze, met his gaze and nodded silently, and Hux realized he had been waiting for those words. Jaime was too knowing and perfectly manipulative but it had led Hux to where he needed to be – what he needed to know – so he could only be grateful. Jaime stepped back and away, out of Hux's realm of focus as Hux let go of Kylo's hand only to stand and kneel on the bed between Kylo's legs. His view from the chair was nothing compared to his view now; Kylo's trembling legs framing him in, his sweaty chest rising and falling sharply with arousal, and Kylo's dark eyes devouring him in return.

 

They were both hard and leaking and while Kylo wasn't in heat, Hux felt frenzied all the same. However, before anything else, Hux leaned forward and held himself aloft above Kylo but close enough to feel the heat he radiated. "Kylo, I can't stand to share you. Please let me make you mine."

 

To an extent they were empty words; neither of them were in heat to create a genuine bond. Still, Hux meant the words and he knew this would change them and their relationship forever. Kylo wrapped both arms around Hux's neck and dragged him down into the kiss Hux hadn't known how to ask for. Kylo clearly didn't know what he was doing, merely pressing their lips together, but Hux felt a brush of consciousness against the boundary of his own mind that seemed familiar and Kylo soon kissed back with skilled eagerness.

 

Hux was certain that if he wasn't so aroused he could contently melt into the kiss for eternity but after a long minute and a few deep kisses he pulled back. Immediately Kylo raised his head, pursuing Hux's retreating lips and then forfeiting with a groan. "Hux, please."

 

Hux settled back between Kylo's legs and massaged his own fingers against Kylo's slick entrance. He wanted to be inside Kylo desperately, his cock aching at the thought, but Hux hesitated. "Wait; you said you didn't want an alpha."

 

Kylo huffed and rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot. Yours is the only knot I wanted."

 

"Oh," Hux said with a growing smile, too pleased to feel foolish in the moment.

 

There was nothing else that needed to be said so Hux took himself in hand and rubbed the head of his cock teasingly against Kylo's hole. Before he could push in Hux noticed movement as Jaime approached the bed and Hux leaned over Kylo's body, covering him in an equally protective and possessive posture. Jaime paused and raised his hands, both to placate him and to show the cock ring he had been about to offer. "To make him last longer," Jaime supplied, and held out the silicone ring for Hux to take.

 

Only when Jaime backed away did Hux relax, though he still took a minute to suck two dark, vibrant marks onto Kylo's stomach in a clear marking. Kylo moaned and bucked his hips up during the process, the noise egging Hux on. Kylo's cock nudged against Hux's bare chest and smeared precome across his skin and Hux knew he would need to use the cock ring to make Kylo last long enough to take his knot. Kylo gasped when Hux's hand wrapped around his erection, the noise fading into a needy moan when Hux worked the cock ring down to encircle the base of his shaft.

 

With that complete, Hux returned to kneeling and took himself in hand again. Kylo's ass was even wetter than before and it was with barely any resistance that Hux pushed the head of his cock into Kylo's body. Between the self-lubrication and preparation Kylo showed no signs of discomfort. Kylo's eyes were closed and his lips were parted, allowing for little huffed breaths to escape each time Hux thrust his hips minutely forward, burying himself inch by careful inch. When Hux was fully seated with his body pressed tightly against Kylo's ass he paused for a moment, relishing in the tiny twitches and clenches he could feel as Kylo's body adjusted to his length.

 

"Don't you dare stop," Kylo said when he finally opened his eyes.

 

Kylo's entire body was sprawled on the bed, pliant and wanting. His gaze was hazy with need and his skin was flushed and burning. Kylo's cock was swollen and red, weeping precome at the same time as Hux felt a new rush of wetness inside Kylo's body. They had only just begun and already Kylo's body was preparing for his alpha's knot. Hux himself needed to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths just to stave off his orgasm, knowing they wouldn't last long but also not wanting it to be over too soon.

 

Once Hux felt he had regained control of his body he opened his eyes, met Kylo's searching gaze, and then withdrew just enough to thrust back in hard and fast. Hux was beyond the point of restraint and control. The only things he could focus on were Kylo's face to read his pleasure, and the feel of Kylo's body taking him in over and over again. Each time Hux pulled back he left just the flared crown of his cock spreading Kylo open and then he would slam back in, never wanting to be fully parted from Kylo's welcoming body. His thrusts were deep and demanding, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room alongside their shared noises of pleasure.

 

Kylo started to say Hux's name repeatedly; moaned it, whispered it, and cried it. Each time Hux heard it the heat in his gut twisted and simmered, edging him closer to his end. Kylo was his and he was Kylo's and he loved the way Kylo vocalized it so willingly. Hux wanted the world to know that Kylo was claimed and Hux would be the only one to have him. This thought reminded him of their audience of one and he glanced over at Jaime, who was seated in the chair a short distance away. Jaime was watching and lazily stroking himself, not to get off but simply enjoying the view.

 

"He's mine," Hux stated firmly, voice feral and unimpeded by his breathlessness.

 

"Yes," Jaime acknowledged with a calm, unthreatening expression. "He is."

 

Satisfied, Hux returned his full attention to Kylo who was now squirming and bucking beneath him, taking Hux's length as deep as he could as he chased his orgasm. Wanting to make Kylo feel good, Hux wrapped a hand around Kylo's cock and began to stroke him in time with his slow, rough thrusts. Immediately Kylo gasped and threw his head back on the pillow, his whole body trembling as Kylo tipped over the edge, Hux's name again on his lips. The first three ropes of Kylo's ejaculate streaked across his belly and chest with the rest of Kylo's come trickling out over Hux's fingers until Kylo was fully sated. Hux barely had the awareness to slip off the cock ring and toss it aside.

 

At the same time as Kylo came, Hux felt the way Kylo's ass clenched rhythmically around him and Hux could only bury himself deeper and groan at the sensation. As Kylo continued to spasm with his orgasm, Hux could begin to feel himself swell. Each thrust became more laborious, Hux's bulging knot catching on the ring of muscles at Kylo's entrance until finally with one last shove inward, Hux's knot swelled to the point of sticking and he couldn't withdraw. Kylo's ass instinctively squeezed down on the knot that stretched him wider than ever before and as they became fully knotted together, Hux's body finally released his seed into Kylo's body.

 

Kylo was open-mouthed and dazed as he gasped in heaving breaths, his legs framing Hux in and his hole tightly clenching while Hux cursed and moaned and continued to spill. It was Kylo's scent in his nose, Hux knew, that was making his orgasm last so long. Hux's alpha instincts were telling him to claim and breed Kylo, which was exactly what Hux did until he was finally spent. Only then, with his limbs quivering with satiation and fatigue, did Hux collapse forward and lie atop Kylo on the bed. His knot had stopped growing but it hadn't shrunk, keeping them joined together and Hux's seed plugged inside Kylo. Hux's awareness drifted until Kylo wrapped both arms around him and hugged him close. Hux breathed Kylo in and hummed his contentment.

 

He heard the sound of approaching footfalls and then a large, warm blanket was settled over them both. "Rest," Jaime told them. "The knot of a claim always lasts the longest." Jaime slid into his pants calmly and then left them alone in the room.

 

Hux was feeling dozy but he forced himself to lift his head and look at Kylo. "Are you okay?"

 

Kylo yawned and nodded, his eyes half-lidded with mounting exhaustion. "I never expected it to feel so good to be knotted. You're... I mean, can you feel it too?"

 

"Feel what?" Hux asked.

 

"The bond," Kylo stated it like a fact. "I feel like I can sense you better."

 

"Kylo..." Hux hesitated, and then felt guilty when Kylo frowned. "We weren't in heat. The chance of a true bond forming is so unlikely." Hux felt aware of Kylo, but he _was_ still knotted inside him so it made sense. "I'm sorry," he added at Kylo's look of disappointment.

 

"Maybe sex just heightens my Force abilities temporarily," Kylo theorized, though he sounded wistful and far away.

 

Hux's heart ached and leaned forward to kiss Kylo, relaxing only when Kylo returned the kiss willingly. He hadn't planned for any of this to happen but he didn't regret it. Hux just didn't like feeling like he had let Kylo down. "We'll do this again, without the suppressants if you'd like," he offered quietly, wanting Kylo to know that he wasn't opposed to forming a bond. It didn't take much reflection for Hux to realize that there was no one in the universe he'd rather bond with than Kylo. They had such a history and knew each other at their best and worst; there was no one else for them but each other.

 

"Yes, I want that," Kylo kissed Hux again, smiling now, and then lay back on the bed with another yawn.

 

Resting his head on Kylo's chest where he could hear Kylo's heartbeat made it easy for Hux to drift to sleep. Hux didn't know how much time had passed when he stirred again, awakened by the feel of his knot shrinking until his flaccid length slipped out of Kylo's body entirely. Kylo was still dozing as Hux slowly got off the bed and picked up the clean towel that had been left for them on one of the chairs. Hux wiped himself off and then returned to the bed to clean off Kylo's torso and between his legs. The sheets would need to be changed but that wasn't their task to complete.

 

The towel roused Kylo back to consciousness and he stretched languidly on the mattress. Hux took in every stunning inch greedily. Then, when their eyes met, a word in a familiar but distinct voice not his own echoed in Hux's mind: _Mate_.

 

Hux blinked and sat down quickly next to Kylo's hip, their eyes still locked. He felt a bit dizzy and out of breath suddenly. "Did you just use the Force on me?" he demanded.

 

Kylo propped himself up on his elbows and frowned, studying Hux's face. "No."

 

"I..." Hux licked his lips, slowly grappling with the rare but not impossible explanation. "I heard you think that word – _mate_ – towards me."

 

Kylo's eyes widened. "So you _do_ feel the bond too."

 

"Yeah," Hux ran a hand through his hair as a disbelieving laugh escaped him. "Yeah, I think I do. Kriffing hell, I wouldn't believe it except I do feel it." And he did. When he really concentrated he could tease out Kylo's excitement and warmth from his own surprise. The bond was weak – new and unfocused – but it was there.

 

Hux's world tilted in a rush as Kylo wrapped both arms around him and pulled him down, pinning Hux to the bed with Kylo above him. Omega or not, Kylo was incredibly strong and assertive and Hux relished in not having an overly-submissive mate. Kylo kissed him deeply and Hux kissed him back, tangling his fingers in Kylo's long wavy hair. It didn't take long for them to get overheated and when Kylo rutted their groins together instinctively they broke apart with a gasp. "Let's go back to the ship," Hux suggested, eager for round two but wanting to be in a more private location.

 

Kylo agreed and they untangled their limbs, stealing a few lingering kisses during the few minutes it took them to find their clothes and get redressed. They found Jaime seated in a chair out in the hallway, contently reading an antique paper book. Hux supposed Jaime was popular enough to have the money to purchase such novelties for himself. When they opened the door Jaime stood up and gave them each a smile. "I trust you are both well."

 

"Yes," Hux confirmed. "And uh, thank you." The night hadn't exactly gone as he had planned or requested, but it had ended perfectly all the same.

 

Jaime inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I refunded your second hour. You didn't need me for anything other than opening your eyes to what was already there."

 

At the hint towards their connection, Hux felt a little starburst of happiness inside his chest that could've belonged to him or Kylo. It would take time to learn how to interpret the bond but Hux didn't mind. They said their farewells and left the brothel, returning to the private shuttle Hux had taken for their use. They arrived back on board halfway through the night cycle and when they were alone Hux took Kylo's hand and pulled him into his rooms.

 

"Will you stay?" Hux asked.

 

"Of course," Kylo agreed readily and pinned Hux to the door of his bedroom. "Will you give me your knot again?"

 

"As many times as you're willing to take it," Hux smirked and after sharing a warm, seeking kiss, they pulled one another down into bed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Regarding the OC** : The OC calms Kylo down with a short massage to his legs and preps Kylo with fingers but Hux realizes he doesn't like to share before it goes any further than that. Also, the OC ships it and does what he can to get them together. 
> 
> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
